


Kissing 101

by Apieceofurmind



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers is Not a Nazi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Virgin Steve Rogers, bucky barnes loves an idiot, sam wilson is trying to be a good bro, steve is not subtle in the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofurmind/pseuds/Apieceofurmind
Summary: "You've never kissed anyone? Stevie you're like a 100 years old pal!"Bucky stared incredulously at his face and Steve was powerless to look away. He met Bucky's gaze with his own and shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the floor so that Bucky couldn't catch the look of guilt in his eyes."I thought your first kiss was Peggy Carter. You didn't kiss her?"Steve sent a mental apology to Peggy and another two to Natasha and Sharon, before shaking his head again.The truth was, the only person Steve has ever wanted to kiss, was Bucky. And it's not a sudden, dawning realisation either. From the time he has known love and lust, it's all been directed towards Bucky alone. He's spent hours sketching Bucky's plump red lips, has sent hours daydreaming about the day they are intertwined with his own and has spent countless nights wondering how he's going to go about it.But the fact is, Steve's kissed Peggy, Sharon and Natasha before he has had a chance to kiss Bucky. And that's just cruel, inexplicably so. Why couldn't he kiss Bucky?





	Kissing 101

"You've never kissed anyone? Stevie you're like a 100 years old pal!"

  
Bucky stared incredulously at his face and Steve was powerless to look away. He met Bucky's gaze with his own and shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the floor so that Bucky couldn't catch the look of guilt in his eyes.

  
"I thought your first kiss was Peggy Carter. You didn't kiss her?"

  
Steve sent a mental apology to Peggy and another two to Natasha and Sharon, before shaking his head again.

  
The truth was, the only person Steve has ever wanted to kiss, was Bucky. And it's not a sudden, dawning realisation either. From the time he has known love and lust, it's all been directed towards Bucky alone. He's spent hours sketching Bucky's plump red lips, has sent hours daydreaming about the day they are intertwined with his own and has spent countless nights wondering how he's going to go about it.

 

But the fact is, Steve's kissed Peggy, Sharon and Natasha before he has had a chance to kiss Bucky. And that's just cruel, inexplicably so. Why couldn't he kiss Bucky?  
In the present day and age, where everyone loves him, finding a partner was a cake walk for Steve. And that includes both males and females. Anybody who was interested in Steve's set of genitals, wouldn't be opposed to locking lips with the blonde. That is all except Bucky, his best pal.

 

  
"Stevie, there's nothing to be ashamed of pal. A kiss is not the end of the world, so chill in."

  
"It's chill out."

  
Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve and plopped down next to him on the couch. He placed an arm on Steve's shoulder and squeezed gently till Steve looked at him.

  
"So you want me to help you? Find you a date?"

  
Well Steve had come to him for help, but not with finding a date. He didn't need anybody but Bucky and also because that's what Nat was there for, forever finding him a date .   
He took a deep breath and looked directly into Bucky's stormy greys.

  
"I want you to teach me how to kiss."

 

  
Bucky sat so still at the revelation that Steve worried he'd broken his friend. He watched as Bucky's face went from stoic to surprise to eventual amusement. He tried hard to suppress his grin but it broke out anyway. Dazzling and beautiful, stretched across Bucky's sinful lips.

 

  
"You want me to teach you how to make out? C'mon Steve, even kids these days do it."

  
Bucky was not making Steve's plans easier on him. All he wanted was a goddamn kiss and he'd already done a month's worth of planning for this. Now his stupid, arrogant, bitchy best friend and love was making him beg for it too? Steve has the worst luck to have ever lucked.

  
"I don't want you to teach me how to make out. I want you to teach me how to kiss. Soft and slow."

  
Is it possible to die from embarrassment? Well Steve's obviously just asking for a friend. Cause he has no reason to be embarrassed; I mean people ask their best friend, of almost 100 years, to teach them how to kiss daily, don't they?

  
Well if they don't, it's their fault.

  
And well not every best friend is as gorgeous as Bucky.

  
Bucky was quiet for the next 18 seconds (Steve was not counting. Shut up) before he got up from the couch and turned to face away from Steve.

  
"I've been a little out of touch lately Stevie. Last eighty odd years weren't exactly my best."

  
The embarrassment in Bucky's voice is evident and so is the disappointment in his shoulders. They sag a little and Steve's heart breaks a bit. He rises from the couch and hugs Bucky from behind, taking extra care to actually engulf the metal arm in his embrace.

  
"Eighty years has done nothing to the Bucky charm, so what could it have possibly done to your kissing skills? Besides, I'll never know if they're good or bad, they'll still be the best I've had."  
Bucky turned around and Steve visibly brightened at the twinkle in his eyes. Goddamn it! Bucky Barnes had an idea.

  
"You calling me charming Rogers? Ain't that awfully sweet of you?"

  
Well he's been doing that for the better part of a century, but thanks for noticing, Bucky. It's not like he's been extravagant or anything, I mean fighting hundred and fourteen nations for your 'best friend' is so heterosexual and subtle.

  
Steve snorts and moves further into the embrace, breathing in Bucky's cologne from where his head rests on his shoulder. He raised his head and tried his best puppy dog eyes on Bucky (they don't work on Natasha, but they do work wonders in case it's Clint or Tony) and well Bucky Barnes is no Natasha. He quits smirking and pulls Steve closer, just like old times.

  
"So do I just tell you what to do or do you want me to show you?"

  
Oh. My. God. Steve's poorly thought out and catastrophically executed plan is actually working. He hides his giddy smile in Bucky's henley and hums lightly.

  
"Whatever you're comfortable with. The request in itself is kinda weird and I don't want you to feel awkward."

  
Liar, liar pants on fire.

  
Please show me. Please kiss me. Please stick your tongue down my throat. Please let me draw you like my one of my french girls. Please let me worship those lips.

  
Bucky laughs and Steve's heart thunders in his chest. Bucky probably read his mind, infiltrated into his thoughts and saw into his heart, the Winter Soldier can do that right?

  
"It'll be a pleasure to be Captain America's first."

  
Steve's sigh of relief clashes with the indignant voices rising in his throat. Pleasure? Bucky's pleasure is kissing Steve? Is it the best day ever, or what!  
(Even if you say it's not, he's not gonna believe you. So suck his dick losers, he's winning)

  
"So when do we start?"

  
Bucky pulls back a little and holds Steve at an arm's length. He smirks slowly and leans closer. Steve's lips part on their own account, his eyes close and his heart flutters uncontrollably in his chest. He inhales sharply and waits for the moment Bucky's lips touch his.

  
They never do. He feels Bucky's warm, minty breath wash over his lips and face but they never touch. He opens his eyes in confusion to see Bucky looking intently at his face, a small smile grazing his face.

  
"Lesson number one," Bucky begins, his eyes fixed on Steve's own, "always ask for your partner's consent before kissing them or making any move. Consent is very important Stevie, even if you've been romantically involved for long. Always ask and wait for a verbal consent. Silence is not a yes."

  
Steve nods before Bucky's words catch up to him. Consent is important. He knows that but he doesn't point it out to Bucky. Just waits for whatever more he has to say. Bucky leans back an inch and studies Steve's face carefully.

  
"May I kiss you Steve?"

  
Oh god, Steve's gonna have a fucking seizure. It's happening. It's going to fucking happen and Bucky's gonna kiss Steve and his lips are gonna be on Steve's lips and Steve's gonna have an aneurysm and oh shit, he's getting kissed by Bucky.

  
F.R.I.D.A.Y. better be recording this for future research purposes.

  
Steve nods vehemently before remembering Bucky's words.

  
"Yes."

  
Bucky smiles at him and leans forward again, this time planting his soft lips over Steve's pouty ones. Steve feels an electricity pass through his whole body and involuntarily shudders at the sensation. But it's over before it started and Bucky pulls back.

  
That was not a fucking kiss. That was a peck. That was the 'no homo' of kisses. That was shorter than Pietro's stint as an avenger. That was shorter than the dwarves in snow white.   
What the fuck was that?

  
Bucky smiled at Steve one last time and turned on his heels to walk back to his room. Steve watched dumbfounded, maybe even checked out his ass, as he slowly moved away from him.   
As he reached the doorway of his room, Bucky turned around and gave him a mischievous grin.

  
"Lesson two will be on how to hold your sweetheart."

  
He winked at Steve and closed the door behind him.

  
Steve was so screwed. So, so screwed.

  
***

  
He survived a plane crash. He survived jumping off planes without parachutes. He survived jumping off a fucking building. He survived aliens. He survived going head to head against a psychopathic robot.

  
But what's going to kill the great Captain America? Kissing Bucky Barnes.

  
Steve's dancing about in his kitchen, cute apron (it does not belong to Sam, no matter what he says) around his waist and spatula in his hand. There's Taylor Swift playing in the background and there's no holding back when she tells him to shake, shake, shake.

  
"Is this one of my nightmares? Or are you actually dancing?"

  
Well, Steve knows Bucky well enough by now to not jump when he suddenly appears out of nowhere. He turns around and using his spatula as a mic, starts braying.

  
"And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake, yeah oh.."

  
Bucky throws his head back and laughs, warming Steve's insides more than the heat of the stove. He also joins Bucky and together they laugh like two idiots, wiping their tears and clutching their stomachs.

  
Once they've calmed down and Steve's burned the pancake, they settle down to eat. The two best friends are quiet while they eat, Winifred Barnes' 'do not talk while you eat' rule still ringing in their heads, but it's by no means uncomfortable. They smile at each other across the table and over their coffee and kick each other under the table.

  
"Is that Wilson's 'kiss the cook' apron?"

  
He points to the apron still wrapped around Steve's torso. Steve scowls in anger and glares at Bucky's smirking face.

  
"It's my apron. Sam stole it from me and I stole it back. It's mine."

  
Bucky raised his hands in surrender and smiled mischievously. He stroked his jaw with his finger before turning towards Steve and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

  
"So should I kiss the cook?"

  
Today onwards all pizza nights and Chinese evenings are cancelled in their apartment. From this moment, Steve's making every meal of the day and popcorn for every movie marathon and also fucking baking whatever Bucky wants to eat. He's going to get all the kisses, no other cook's coming close.

  
He shrugs nonchalantly and leans forward, his confidence a mere facade.

  
"Well I don't make the rules, but that does seem right."

  
Bucky smiled at Steve and there's that familiar twinkle in his eyes, the shine that makes Steve's knees weak and heart race. Steve leans forward and closes his eyes, waiting for Bucky to make the first move.

  
"Get up Steve. I think we should try this standing up. I'll teach you the next step."

  
Steve jumps out of his chair and waits impatiently for Bucky to do the same. Bucky, the fucking asshole, takes his own sweet time doing so. He pushes the chair back into its place, places the dishes in the sink, runs water over them and then wipes the table down with a rag. Steve huffs angrily but doesn't dare to stop Bucky, not wanting to show him that he's getting to him (he fails. Miserably fails. )  
Finally, after what feels like an eternity, but was in fact a mere three minutes, Bucky's standing in front of Steve. The omnipotent smirk is still stuck to that stupid face of his. His eyelashes look sinful as they cast shadows over his cheeks and his jawline is painfully chiselled and structured. Steve's not ogling, he's just observant, get your mind out of the gutter guys.

  
"How you hold the person, tells a lot about how you feel. I do not have any experience with guys, but girls do like it when you cup their face. Gently cup their face and caress their face with you thumb. They like to loop their hands around your neck, leaning completely into you and it's your duty to make sure she feels safe. She's trusting you and you need to show her you're worthy of it."

  
He took Steve's hands in his own and placed one on his cheek and the other around his waist. Steve subconsciously moved forward and drew Bucky closer with the hand on his waist. As Bucky stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Steve's neck, Steve drew little circles along his waist and caressed his jutting cheekbones lovingly. Bucky hummed at the feel and leaned into his touch.

  
"Just like that. Good job Steve. You're a fast learner."

  
He goes to move back but Steve holds him in place. He brings their bodies close and rests his forehead against Bucky's.

  
"May I kiss you Buck?"

  
"Yes."

  
It's a hushed whisper but consent. Steve surges forward and seals their lips together, their lips slotting perfectly with each other. Before Steve can think beyond the sensation of Bucky's lips on his, properly this time, Bucky starts moving his lips. The feeling of Bucky's lips tenderly caressing Steve's is too much but too little. He follows Bucky's example and moves his lips to the rhythm Bucky sets. The kiss is perfect, slow and unhurried, soft and sensual. Steve whines as Bucky sucks on his lips and it snaps the quiet of the room and Bucky's conscience.

  
He moves back and steps away from Steve's hands, running his hands through his hair and looking at Steve with the same twinkle in his eyes.

  
"And that's lesson three. Properly kissing, soft and slow. Next will be tongue."

  
He laughs a little and throws a wink Steve's way before walking away asking F.R.I.D.A.Y about Sam's whereabouts.

  
Steve shakes his head and wills the blush on his face to disappear. He feels breathless, like the cold winter days in Brooklyn, but the feeling is welcome and euphoric. He can still taste Bucky on his lips, feel him on his lips. He remembers Bucky's debauched state, eyes glossy and lips swollen. He knows he looks the same, if not worse. He heart hammers in his chest and it makes him a little light-headed.

  
He smiles at the memory and absent mindedly touches his lips. He twirls around the dining room and dances his way into the bedroom.

  
He kissed Bucky. He kissed Bucky again. He will kiss Bucky again. Bucky kissed him. Bucky kissed him again. Bucky will kiss him again.

  
***

  
A week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six lakhs four thousand and eight hundred seconds.

  
In short, it's been too long since Bucky's kissed Steve. Steve's been counting days and hours and minutes. He wants to remind Bucky that he can't leave a student hanging like this, but then his stupid brain reminds him that Bucky doesn't want to kiss him anymore and he's probably trying to avoid it.

  
Any rational man would leave it at that. But Steve? Hell! Steve's reckless, irrational and a complete idiot. He's got no sense of self-preservation and doing what he thinks is right, is his life's motto. There's also a special place in his CV for 'makes decisions that will get me killed more often than not'.

  
And that's why, ladies and gentlemen, Steve's standing in front of Bucky, with his hands on his waist and anger on his face.

  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

  
Poor Bucky just stares at Steve with a spoon hanging from his mouth and his bum firmly resting on the couch. That innocent man had been doing nothing wrong, except watching twilight, and had no clue why the huge golden retriever was barking at him.

  
"Did I do something wrong Stevie?"

  
"No Buck. That's the problem. You're not doing anything. You're not kissing me."

  
Well. No one's ever said Captain America can't speak his mind. Nor has anyone ever accused him of being shy. Bucky looks like he's having a field day as he unsuccessfully tries to hold in his laughter while Steve's still in his soccer-mom stance.

  
Scowling at Bucky's grin, Steve moves forward and pulls the spoon out of his mouth and drops it on the floor. Glaring at the brunette, he continues with his aggressive whining.

  
"What even happened to 'next will be tongue'?".

  
If that was Steve's impression of Bucky, then Bucky's filing a defamation suit against Steve. He smiles at the blonde, fond amusement coloring his grey eyes blue, and shakes his head. Steve watches him expectantly, but is still caught off guard by Bucky's hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him down into Bucky's lap.

  
Steve blinks away his surprise and looks down at his legs. He's straddling Bucky, his long legs tucked around Bucky's and his ass resting on Bucky's muscular thighs. He can feel the heat of Bucky's body seeping into him from how close they are and it distracts him from whatever further complains he had.

  
"Don't get too comfortable punk. You're too heavy for this shit."

  
"Are you fat shaming me jerk? I'll let everyone on the internet know and watch as they come thirsting for your blood."

  
Bucky laughs and Steve can feel it from how close they are. His body shakes with Bucky's own and it's the worst and best kind of torture.

  
He can laugh with Bucky, but he can never be the reason Bucky smiles. He can sleep with Bucky, but he can't be the reason Bucky wakes up in the morning. He can kiss Bucky, but he can never be the one Bucky kisses. He can be Bucky's best friend, but he can never be Bucky's best guy. He can need Bucky, but he can never be who Bucky wants. He can love Bucky, but he can never be Bucky's love.

  
As these thoughts run through his head, Bucky leans in. The thoughts freeze as Bucky's breath warms Steve's face. The grey eyes are captivating and they hold Steve's gaze confidently. His eyes trap him in a trance and Steve willingly goes with it. He feels Bucky's hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer till they are just a breath away; that very breath stolen from Steve when Bucky nuzzles into his cheeks.

  
"May I kiss you Stevie?"

  
Steve swallows dryly. It's never been this difficult, but today his words are frozen on his tongue. He gapes at Bucky, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as Bucky's face goes from amused to worried.

  
"It's okay if you don't want to. I..uh. "

  
He tries to move Steve off his lap but Steve latches onto his shoulders like a baby koala. Bucky looks surprised for a second before a beautiful grin splits across his face, illuminating the dark shadows of his face and making him look younger. He wraps his arms around Steve's hips, grip tighter than before and pulls Steve closer till their chests touch.

  
"Yes."

  
It's hardly out of his mouth, before Bucky's mouth is on him. He kisses expertly, more experienced than Steve, and Steve's melts like butter under him. His lips part and breathing hitches as Bucky dives in, tentative at first but more confidently after Steve moans. His tongue flicks with Steve's own, massages his tongue, skims over the top of his mouth and rubs over his teeth. Bucky maps out Steve's mouth while Steve sighs contently, more than happy to let Bucky take full control.

  
It's only when they part, that Steve realises just how close they ended up. Steve's completely leaning on Bucky, the brunette's arms almost digging into Steve's lower back and Steve's hands wound in Bucky's gorgeous hair. He smiles sheepishly and moves back a little, while Bucky looks at him with amusement and a little bit of a teasing tilt.

  
"So that was the last lesson. Now my pal can kiss anyone with confidence and vigour. Go son, the world is yours to take."

  
Bucky finished dramatically while Steve's heart does flip flops in his chest. The lessons are over, Steve won't have any reason to kiss Bucky anymore. Now they'll cruelly go back to being heterosexual friends and Steve's terrified of it.

  
Earlier he could pretend, deny and trample upon his own feelings but, now that he knows how good Bucky's lips feel on his own, how addictive the taste is, how fluent the motion is and how well they fit together, he can not go back to pretending. He's always been selfish where Bucky's concerned, will fight this world and beyond for him, but now he wants Bucky himself. He's given Bucky his eveything, heart and soul, and he wants Bucky to do the same.

  
Except, Steve Rogers loves Bucky Barnes. Loves him a little too much. And if Steve's not the one making Bucky happy, then somebody else deserves him; cause Bucky deserves every type of happiness the world has to offer. Period. No ifs and buts.

  
Steve gracefully climbs out of Bucky's lap and nods at him. He can't open his mouth and run the risk of blurting out his feelings, so a mute goodbye is all he gives. Bucky nods in return and for a minute Steve thinks he saw longing pass through those eyes. But the emotion is gone faster than it appears and all Steve sees then is amusement, forced but amusement none the less.

  
As Steve lays down to sleep that night, his heart's in a fight with his brain. He should tell Bucky about everything, come clean and admit the love he's harboured for him since they were lads in Brooklyn, but he's afraid of the consequences. His heart fights back, argues that Bucky will not shun Steve away, that there might be a chance he feels the same way, but again it falls silent at the thought of the other plausible future.

  
Steve Rogers, Captain America, couldn't come to a decision. For the first time and hopefully for the last time.

  
***

  
Why do all bad things happen to Steve? Did he not pay for his sins already? Is it because he doesn't attend church on Sundays? Why was he forced to meet the she-devil Natasha? Why can't he keep his mouth shut? Why is Bucky so hot?

  
He knows nothing good ever comes from the avengers movie night. Either they end up in a food fight or they all fall asleep on top of each other (Sam's left lung is probably deflated from the time Steve fell asleep on him) or even worse, secrets come tumbling out.

  
They are watching some stupid spy thriller, courtesy Natasha, and just having an amazing time when it happens. The fucking scene that ruins Steve's life.

  
The male protagonist, six feet tall and with more muscles than Sam's legs, turns towards the female lead and demands a kiss as 'a distraction, quick'. The girl gapes open mouthed at him but quickly snaps out of it and kisses him. The bad guys, obviously very clichéd, totally miss them and turn some other corner.

  
Bucky gapes at the scene, looking like a 'very cute goldfish' (Steve's words not mine) and turns towards Natasha.

  
"What bullcrap is that?", His voice part incredulous and part amazement, "How did they miss them?"

  
Natasha smirks at him and delivers the fatal words, "Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable James. Ask Steve."

  
And Steve? Pales and panics. Bucky's gonna ask him the dreaded question, he can see the wheels in Bucky's head spinning.

  
"What would Steve know about public display of affection?"

  
Hey, at least the question's not directed at him.

  
"He would. Locking lips was how we escaped that asshole Rumlow and his goons."

  
Bucky turned towards him, his mouth twisting into a cruel and malicious (read: amused and cocky) smile and asked the next question to Steve.

  
"Oh ya? Locking lips with Natasha? I thought my best pal wasn't getting any action."

  
"Oh please. My man's getting lot of action. Remember Sharon Carter? That kiss was a fucking porno."

  
Steve's going to kill Sam. And then himself. But for the time being he's trying to dig a hole into the leather upholstery of the couch and hide in it.

  
Bucky's smirking at him, he can see the laughter hiding under the wide stretched lips and can hear the impending questions colouring Bucky's eyes.

  
He swallows with great difficulty and turns towards Sam. Sam gives him a proud look and a pat on his shoulder but Steve shakes him off.

  
"The kiss with Sharon was platonic and nothing more. It was not pornographic in any manner."

  
"Wait. You kissed Sharon? Didn't you kiss Peggy too? Both aunt and niece! We gotta a player here guys."

  
Tony better be hiding in the hulk buster suit of his, next time Steve sees him or he is gonna smash him. Bucky turned his twinkling eyes towards Tony and flashed him an inquisitive look.

  
"How would you know Stevie kissed Peggy? Stark tell you?"

  
"Nah. Aunt Peggy herself. She'd visit once in a while and tell stories. Her favorite was where Steve jumped on the grenade followed by the kiss. She used to always talk about how she had to initiate the kiss, cause Steve Rogers was shit scared. And apparently he froze for a good second after the kiss. We'd all get a good laugh out of that."

  
Today we've all gathered here to say goodbye to Steve's dignity. She was brutally murdered just two minutes ago by a bunch of assholes who call themselves 'the earth's mightiest heroes' but in fact are 'the earth's biggest group of dum-dums'. Please feel free to shed a tear or two and please don't laugh in his face like his friends. And by friends, Steve of course means those idiots that sold him to the devil, and the devil himself, who goes by the name Bucky.

  
Bucky smiled at Steve, mirth, amusement and mischief sparkling on his face and beckons him forward. Steve shakes his head vehemently and refuses to budge from the couch, his common sense tingling for once.

  
Bucky smiles at him and pushes himself off the love seat and seats himself next to Steve.

  
"So let me get this straight.", What a painful twist of words. Straight and Steve in the same sentence? What's it,  first of April? "You've kissed three people and you told me you'd never done it with anyone."

  
Steve wordlessly nods and mentally prepares his will, leaving nothing to Sam and Tony, and thinks of ways to die.

  
"Then I've a question."

  
Here it comes. Bucky's gonna ask him why and Steve's gonna have to say the truth and then Bucky will leave him forever and Steve's will never get to see him again and Bucky will get married to someone nice and have great kids and the kids will never know uncle Steve and Steve will never know the kids and he'll never get to meet Bucky again and he'll die alone and oh my god, he's so lonely.

  
"Which was the best kiss?"

  
What the fuck! That's the question? Easy. Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Even the little peck was better than all of Steve's other kisses. Does he tell Bucky this? Or does he act as if he can't understand English anymore or that he's gone deaf?

  
"That's the question you choose?"

  
Bucky shrugs. Steve sighs and looks over at their friends. They are all engrossed in the movie, not paying attention to Steve's second life's love crisis.

  
"You were the best."

  
He can literally see Bucky's ego grow multifold as the words leave his mouth. Bucky grins, reminding Steve of a Cheshire cat, and turns back to watch the movie.   
Steve turns to do the same, but he can't bring himself to concentrate. Why didn't Bucky ask him about the kisses? Why's he being so chill about it? Why is he not calling Steve out on his bullshit? More importantly, was Steve his best kiss too?

  
After the movie is over and everybody leaves for more food or a pee break, Steve turns to face Bucky.

  
"Why are you avoiding the topic jerk? You don't want to know why I did that?"

  
Bucky doesn't reply, just starts laughing. Steve blinks in surprise but Bucky doesn't stop. He chuckles for a good second, before taking Steve's hands in his own.

  
" You like me. You like-like me. And you wanted a reason to kiss me."

  
"So why didn't you object?"

  
Instead of answering, Bucky gave Steve a long suffering look that literally screamed 'are you an idiot?'. When Steve still sat there like a dumb blonde, which incidentally he is, Bucky gave up and pulled him closer with a hand around his collar.

  
"Who would object to kissing their love Stevie?"

  
And now Steve's not even acting like he doesn't understand English, he really doesn't. Is Bucky saying he loves Steve? Is this a dream? Is he really dead and in heaven?

  
He just gapes at Bucky, just like a dumb gold fish (my words, not his).

  
"Goddamn it Rogers. You're hopeless. You're lucky I'm there to look out for your dumb ass or you'd have ended up six feet under the ground. Now may I actually kiss you for real?"

  
Yes. Please. Never stop. I love you too. In fact I always have. Please be mine forever. Can you teach me some other stuff too.

  
Except Steve doesn't say any of this. Cause that'll be a smart thing to do and Steve's anything but smart where Bucky is concerned. So instead he goes for...

  
"Can I draw you like my french girl?"

  
Steve's not sure whether Buck's having a seizure or he's laughing but he'll probably be killing himself either way. His stupid mouth always running off without his brain's consent was really worrying but even more worrying was Bucky non stop laughter.

  
"Yes you may punk. Now kiss me before I change my mind and realize how dumb you are ."

  
Well he doesn't need to be told twice. Their lips meet in the middle as they both lean in. The kiss is hurried, languid and messy but still the best of all kisses they've shared. Because under Bucky's sweet taste, Steve can also taste love and want, he can taste adoration and respect, he can taste forever and beyond.

  
As they part to take a heart, Bucky leans in to whisper into his ear, his breath warm against the shell of Steve's ear, "I could teach you some other things. Things I know you've never done before. So bedroom?"

  
Quicksilver's got nothing on Steve's speed.

  
( By the way, the drawing of Bucky wearing nothing but a silver necklace is framed and kept right under Steve's pillow)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I stan two 100 year old idiots!!! what does that make me????????


End file.
